With the advance of personal computing, making available computing power that was once reserved for main frame computing to ever increasing number of computing users, unfortunately, the theft of processor based devices, from desktops to mobile devices, has also increased. Prior art methods to deter or prevent theft have included physically securing the processor based devices to larger stationery objects to prevent the processor based devices from being stolen. For recovery, prior art also included services for recovering stolen devices via law enforcement agencies.